


Sam's April Fool's Day Prank

by SaraTheGay



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTheGay/pseuds/SaraTheGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pranks Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's April Fool's Day Prank

“Sam, that’s a stupid idea.” Ava said rolling her eyes.  
“How so?” Sam replied.  
“It’s stupid and mean. You don’t fake break up with somebody for an April Fool’s prank, you can seriously hurt them.”  
“She’s right, you know. You’re just going to hurt yourself and Peter if you do this.” Luke said looking up from the video game he was playing.  
Sam rolled his eyes and thought to himself, “Psh. What do they know, the Wed-Head will obviously know it’s April Fool’s day and that it is a prank.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam arrived at Peter house later in the day. He knocked on the door and waited for Peter or Aunt May to answer the door.  
He heard Peter yell from inside saying “It’s open!” Sam walked in and saw Peter lying on the couch watching TV.  
“You know, I could’ve been a murderer or a rapist.”  
“I could’ve taken you. You’re too short to do anything.” Peter said smirking at Sam.  
“Asshole.” Sam looked around the house. “Where’s Aunt May?”  
"She’s taking care of a friend of hers that broke her ankle.” Sam nodded in acknowledgement. He moved Peter’s legs off the couch so he could sit down. Peter looked at Sam annoyed and sat in a sitting position.  
“What’s up? You seem quiet.” Peter said looking concerned. Sam looked away from him faking a sad look.  
“Peter, we need to talk. I-I think we should break up.” Peter looked surprised for a moment then seemed sort of relieved.  
“Oh, okay. I didn't expect you to do it first.” Sam looked up at Peter confused.  
“What?”  
“I mean I had been thinking about breaking up too for a couple of weeks now.” Sam now looked surprised and confused.  
“W-what? Peter, it’s a joke. April Fools?” Sam felt like he was going to cry soon. He fought desperately to make sure his words didn’t shake. Peter looked surprised.  
“Oh, sorry Sam. I still think we should break up though, Sam. It’s not working out.” Tears filled Sam’s eyes and he tried to blink them away.  
“O-okay, I’ll just go…” Sam got up and walked to the door. He walked outside and started to walk away. Peter walked to the door and said.  
“And one more thing, Sam.” Sam turned around “Don’t fake break up with someone on April’s Fool’s day. They might turn the tables and fake break up with you.” Sam looked confused. Peter rolled his eyes and walked to where Sam had stopped and kissed him. Sam was really confused now. Peter shook his head and waved a hand in front of Sam face. “Hello? Anyone home?”  
“What… but… huh?” Peter knocked on Sam’s head.  
“Come on, Sam. Use that little brain power you have.” Sam’s mind finally caught up with him.  
“You asshole! I thought you actually broke up with me!” Sam was pissed.  
“How am I the asshole? You fake broke up with me first. I just turned it around on you.” Sam was mad. He was mad because his own prank was turned on him. Peter grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged the teen back inside. Sam glared at him the entire time.  
“You know this wouldn't have happened if you just listened to Ava.”  
“She told you!” Sam said looked even angrier.  
“Yeah that’s how I got the idea to turn it around on you.” Peter hugged Sam. “Have you learned your lesson about not faking a break up with someone on April Fool’s day?” Sam hugged him back.  
“Yes…”  
“Good. Now let’s do a harmless prank. I was playing on webbing a lot of bananas on Ava’s walls and ceiling and I would love to have a partner in crime.” Sam grinned.  
“Let’s do this.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Ava came back to her room on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier she didn't know whether to be mad or amused. She was just glad that Sam and Peter didn’t actually break up.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: don’t break up with people on April Fool’s day as a joke. It’s not funny.


End file.
